1. Field of the Invention
The invention of this specification relates to a technology of enhancing the appearance of a display screen without increasing the power consumption of a self light-emitting display module of the active matrix driving type.
The invention also relates to a peak intensity level control device, a self light-emitting display device, an electronic device, a peak intensity level control method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing number of electronic devices have been recently equipped with a liquid crystal display, but the liquid crystal display has problems of narrow viewing angles and slow response speeds.
As such, an organic EL (electroluminescent) display device free from such technical problems is expected to be the next-generation display device.
The issue here is that the organic EL display devices and other types of self light-emitting devices have another technical problem of requiring a technology for suppressing power consumption and load variation. Establishing such a technology is considered effective in terms of size reduction of a power system, and thus various types of technologies have been under development.
For the recent display devices, there is also a demand for the display of images and videos with satisfactory brightness with a good viewing angle. Such a display, however, is against the demand for the above-described reduction of power consumption, and often instead causes an increase of power consumption. As such, it has been considered difficult to implement, at the same time, images with a good viewing angle, i.e. high-quality images with less power consumption.